


Satellite of Love

by pineappapizza



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (Albert and Spot fucked in a lot of places goddamn), (I'm dead serious Al broke his foot and then gave Spot a bj because of course), (sorta) - Freeform, Accidental Cheating, Albert is horny on main, Albert tries to die like twice, Alternate Universe - 1980s, American Football, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But he's a jerk, Car Sex, Cavetown references, Consensual Underage Sex, Crutchie and York are twins, Crying, David Bowie - Freeform, Eloping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fem!Boots, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Football, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Group Calls, HIV/AIDS, Heavy Angst, Hospital Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Internalized Homophobia, Kath and Boots and Sarah eventually all disappear too because of RP people leaving, Lou Reed - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Binary Crutchie, Non-Binary York, Other, Phone Calls, Punk, Queen- Band, Reincarnation, Running Away, Shower Sex, Smoking, Suicide Attempt, Then comes back, Title from a Lou Reed song, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Weed, York is a weed dealer?, bbut he isnt actually a jerk, frenemies to lovers, he just sucks at people, jack Kelly has a cowboy kink send tweet, lying, non-binary character(s), race vanishes, this rp can hold so much angst, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappapizza/pseuds/pineappapizza
Summary: Mostly Spalbert centered because I'm Albert in the RP, 1985-1986, Its super angsty, check the tags for warnings bois you're the one choosing to read thisBtw August 20 (2018 for us, 1985 for them) is when the rp started so almost anniversary time!!!EDIT: this may be the only unabandoned Newsies fic I have left, and purely for the sake of wanting to keep the now deleted RP in memory and recorded





	Satellite of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here's basically the first day if the rp

_August 20, 1985_  
\-----  
Spot dialed up his friends, not really expecting anyone to pick up quickly. It was about dinner, but apparently no one cared. There was an immediate pick up from Crutchie.

"Hey Spot!"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"You are the _only_ one I have known to ever call in the middle of dinner," they stated, and you could hear the mild teasing in their voice. 

Just as Spot was about to reply, there was a click and the sound of the Mario theme in the background. Albert.

"Hey guys," Albert said through a mouthful of chips, making the others wince. 

"Not even willing to stop dinner talk to us, Al? Or pause your game?" Spot asked in mock disappointment.

Albert laughed and in succession, the others finally answered the phone. 

" _Finally_ ," Spot mumbled under his breath.

"What's so urgent that you got pissed at us for taking a moment to answer the phone?"

"Quit it, Sarah."

"Aw c'mon, he's always pissed."

"That's because you intentionally annoy the shit out of us! Anyways, my dad is out of town. Wanna hang out and get drunk?"

" _That's_ what you're calling us for?" Boots asked, exasperated.

"Hell yeah!" Jack cheered. 

"Guys, aren't we underage-"

"Crutchie…" Albert whined.

"Yeah! C'mon!!" Race exclaimed, and if anyone was with him at the moment, they probably would have seen him throw up his hands. Obviously, no one on the phone call saw that.

“I’m not getting fucking drunk,” they said flatly.

There were several ‘Oh shit.’s at Crutchie cursing. It was regular for literally any curse word except, well, fuck.

“A little alcohol isn’t gonna kill you!”

“Tell me that when you’re in the hospital or jail.”

The others groaned in annoyance at their remark.

“You’re willing to physically tackle a Delancy but not drink even a little?” Sarah asked.

“Yes.”

"Will you at least come over? You're probably the most sane."

"Fine, Spot, but if things go too crazy I'm stealing your bed for the night," Crutchie replied with a barely stifled laugh.

"So everyone's coming?"

The group answered with various confirmations of coming over that weekend.

"I gotta go, 'm getting yelled at," Race grumbled, before hanging up. 

"Bye."

"See ya, Racer!"

"Bye, Race."

"He's already hung up, why are you guys saying bye?"

"Shut up, Spot."


End file.
